List of Choushinsei Flashman (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Choushinsei Flashman (mentored by N/A), one of the most famous Sentai in history (which ran from 1986-87), with all canon and fanon elements. Their genders are also in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Prism Rangers from Power Rangers Prism (which aired on USA Kids Network in 1987 in an alternate timeline). They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, flip-head figures, role play gear, deluxe robos, etc.). *Red Flash (male) *Green Flash (male) *Blue Flash (male) *Yellow Flash (female) *Pink Flash (female) *White Flash (male) *Black Flash (male) *Purple Flash (female) *Violet Flash (female) *Orange Flash (male) *Crimson Flash (male) *Navy Flash (male) *Silver Flash (male) *Gold Flash (male) *Teal Flash (male) *Brown Flash (male) *Indigo Flash (male) *Saffron Flash (male) *Amethyst Flash (female) *Vermilion Flash (male) *Chartreuse Flash (female) *Magenta Flash (female) *Viridian Flash (male) *Burgundy Flash (male) *Powder Flash (male) *Scarlet Flash (male) *Cyan Flash (female) *Azure Flash (male) *Lavender Flash (female) *Gray Flash (male) *Beige Flash (male) *Cerulean Flash (male) *Slate Flash (male) *Cobalt Flash (male) *Gunmetal Flash (male) *Copper Flash (male) *Bronze Flash (male) *Khaki Flash (male) *Citrine Flash (male) *Maroon Flash (male) *Olive Flash (male) *Peach Flash (female) *Cream Flash (male) *Sangria Flash (male) *Plum Flash (male) *Emerald Flash (male) *Cerise Flash (female) *Mauve Flash (female) *Moccasin Flash (male) *Aquamarine Flash (female) *Pearl Flash (female) *Turquoise Flash (female) *Platinum Flash (male) *Tan Flash (male) *Bittersweet Flash (male) *Periwinkle Flash (female) *Sapphire Flash (female) *Fuchsia Flash (female) *Dark Green Flash (male) *Mahogany Flash (male) *Sea Green Flash (female) *Claret Flash (male) *Lime Flash (male) *Amber Flash (male) *Ecru Flash (male) *Taupe Flash (male) *Tawny Flash (male) *Lilac Flash (female) *Ochre Flash (male) *Sepia Flash (male) *Celadon Flash (male) *Rust Flash (male) *Orchid Flash (female) *Ash Flash (male) *Steel Flash (male) *Sky Flash (female) *Burnt Orange Flash (male) *Brick Flash (male) *Caramel Flash (male) *Marigold Flash (female) *Burnt Sienna Flash (male) *Verdigris Flash (male) *Indochine Flash (male) *Carmine Flash (male) *Linen Flash (male) *Goldenrod Flash (male) *Butterscotch Flash (male) *Terracotta Flash (male) *Heliotrope Flash (female) *Dark Gray Flash (male) *Harlequin Flash (male) *Apple Green Flash (male) *Amaranth Flash (female) *Ultramarine Flash (male) *Royal Blue Flash (male) *Garnet Flash (male) *Rose Flash (female) *Ebony Flash (male) *Ivory Flash (male) *Thistle Flash (female) *Myrtle Flash (female) *Onyx Flash (male) *Chestnut Flash (male) *Lemon Flash (male) *Jade Flash (male) *Auburn Flash (male) *Chocolate Flash (male) *Frost Flash (female) *Sienna Flash (male) *Umber Flash (male) *Sunset Flash (female) *Cadet Blue Flash (male) *Jungle Flash (male) *Almond Flash (male) *Mustard Flash (male) *Puce Flash (male) *Dark Brown Flash (male) *Orange Peel Flash (female) *Hunter Flash (male) *Charcoal Flash (male) *Salmon Flash (male) *Avocado Flash (male) *Wisteria Flash (female) *Coquelicot Flash (male) *Maize Flash (male) *Reseda Flash (male) *Persimmon Flash (male) *Cornflower Flash (male) *Apricot Flash (female) *Brass Flash (male) *Ruby Flash (male) *Mint Flash (male) *Forest Flash (male) *Coral Flash (female) *Aubergine Flash (female) *Hazel Flash (female) *Topaz Flash (female) *Russet Flash (male) *Pumpkin Flash (male) *Mango Flash (female) *Honeydew Flash (female) *Cantaloupe Flash (female) *Zomp Flash (male) *Alabaster Flash (male) *Pine Flash (male) *Strawberry Flash (female) *Oatmeal Flash (male) *Pistachio Flash (male) *Snow Flash (female) *Raspberry Flash (female) *Tangerine Flash (male) *Sand Flash (male) *Yam Flash (male) *Daffodil Flash (female) *Mulberry Flash (female) *Vanilla Flash (female) *Cinnamon Flash (male) *Tomato Flash (male) *Carrot Flash (male) *Blueberry Flash (female) *Watermelon Flash (female) *Denim Flash (male) *Asparagus Flash (male) *Moss Flash (female) *Manatee Flash (male) *Cranberry Flash (female) *Wheat Flash (male) *Pomegranate Flash (male) *Grape Flash (male) *Papaya Flash (male) *Thulian Flash (female) *Erin Flash (male) *Arylide Flash (male) *Flame Flash (male) *Shadow Flash (male) *Bisque Flash (male) *Spring Green Flash (female) *Fern Flash (female) *Sunglow Flash (male) *Tangelo Flash (male) *Pear Flash (male) *Springbud Flash (male) *Chartreuse Yellow Flash (female) *Pansy Flash (female) *Apple Red Flash (male) *Capri Flash (male) *Paprika Flash (male) *Blackberry Flash (female) *Gamboge Flash (male) *Buttermilk Flash (female) *Eggshell Flash (male) *Coffee Turbo (male) *Flamingo Flash (female) *Shamrock Flash (male) *Licorice Flash (male) *Bubblegum Flash (female) *Pineapple Flash (male) *Coconut Flash (male) *Banana Flash (male) *Celery Flash (male) *Eucalyptus Flash (female) *Beaver Flash (male) *Canary Flash (female) *Midnight Flash (male) *Boysenberry Flash (female) *Robin Egg Flash (female) *Camel Flash (male) *Peacock Flash (female) *Kiwi Flash (male) *Cardinal Flash (male) *Pea Green Flash (female) *Buff Flash (male) *Walnut Flash (male) *Grass Flash (female) *Smoke Flash (male) *Ocean Flash (male) *Sunflower Flash (female) *Broccoli Flash (male) *Tanzanite Flash (female) *Peridot Flash (female) *Tumbleweed Flash (male) *Marshmallow Flash (female) *Cheese Flash (male) *Malachite Flash (male) *Obsidian Flash (male) *Champagne Flash (female) *Toffee Flash (male) *Artichoke Flash (male) *Nyanza Flash (female) *Jonquil Flash (female) *Pewter Flash (male) *Clementine Flash (female) *Xanadu Flash (male) *Dragonfruit Flash (male) *Turmeric Flash (male) *Oyster Flash (male) *Elderberry Flash (female) *Nectarine Flash (male) *Cloud Flash (male) *Quartz Flash (female) *Bone Flash (male) *Arctic Blue Flash (male) *Guava Flash (female) *Tamarind Flash (male) *Durian Flash (male) *Lychee Flash (female) *Zucchini Flash (male) *Starfruit Flash (male) *Mangosteen Flash (male) *Cucumber Flash (male) *Quince Flash (male) *Wasabi Flash (male) *Bistre Flash (male) *Hibiscus Flash (female) *Sapodilla Flash (male) *Feijoa Flash (male) *Peanut Flash (male) *Beet Red Flash (male) *Iris Flash (female) *Raven Flash (male) *Rainbow Flash (male) Category:List of Sentai teams